


It seems Kaoru throws excellent Halloween parties

by RocioWrites



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Future Fic, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioWrites/pseuds/RocioWrites
Summary: Kyouya isn’t much into parties. But he can be okay with them as long as the rest enjoy themselves so fully.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written anything for any holiday, let alone one I don’t celebrate. But I don’t know, it’s been so long since I wrote anything, and I was in the office yesterday (properly October 31st) and went, why not? So here this is, a short drabble for Halloween, a day later, ha!
> 
> Cheers!

There’s no enthusiasm in his system when it comes to Halloween, Kyouya was born into a strict family with no time for parties that weren’t meant to mingle with the most important people of Japan if only to gain connections and favors. He sees that appeal even now - he has grown and matured, yes, and overcome the majority of toxic bullshit he was taught; however, a gathering is only productive if there’s merit behind it.

Tamaki and the Hitachiins, think quite differently.

And have tamed him apparently.

Mitsukuni snickers maliciously and in low tones at the use of the word. A part of Kyouya truly believes it. But it has happened so gradually that it has a very tiny impact in his nowadays. He has been tamed the same way he tamed Kaoru, bit by bit, unconsciously, with love. And what a sap, really. Tamaki would be proud.

Well, Tamaki has been tamed somehow too. He will always own Haruhi so much.

So Kyouya doesn’t dress up, Kaoru pouts a whole hour because of this. Siding with him, Hikaru sticks out his tongue at him as if they’re still high-schoolers. The matching zombies are incredibly creepy and Kyouya swears he doesn’t want to know how long that make-up session took.

In the end, Takashi doesn’t dress up either. And no one says anything about it. _Such double standards_.

Kaoru laughs at this, and hugs his brother close. Halloween makes them always giddy and bubbly and after just a glass of wine, they’re both happier than ever. Tamaki and his exuberant Disney Prince costume are definitely a big distraction - it has everyone laughing or congratulating him. Haruhi sneaks to a corner with a glass of juice and a small plate of food, hoping no one realizes she’s the Disney Princess that matches. Takashi in his soft solidarity, stands with her, making quiet conversation.

Mitsukuni has bought a Pikachu onesie, he claims he’s the most adorable Pokemon on earth. Tamaki agrees and that’s about it. In all honesty, Mitsukuni is still adorable and even in a onesie that is absolutely ridiculous. Kyouya sips his wine and contains the grin.

Somewhere among the crowd Renge is retelling stories of their Host Club years as ancient history, to be studied and sanctified. Her costume is, as always, an obscure cosplay that she has to explain to everyone. It’s comforting in a way, how they’ve grown and yet are the same.

Fuyumi is running late, surely finishing her son’s costume - a cute Spiderman if he’s not mistaken. He doesn’t worry though. And his brothers… well, he never counts them in. Much less if the party has been on Kaoru’s hands the whole time.

Kyouya is a mere participant, just another one, enjoying the unsettling ambiental music and the spooky decorations. Because if there’s something Hitachiin do excellently, that’s to organize a party. Amongst other things…

Tamaki and Mitsukuni are unabashedly basking in the attention they’re receiving. Just as Renge is doing. And it makes him happy. He’s becoming such a softie, what a pity.

Hikaru drags Haruhi from her corner and asks her to dance with him, the music suddenly changes to— actual music instead of those baleful noises that were so typical of a Horror House. She refuses for a moment and at Hikaru’s insistence, she takes Takashi by the hand and proceeds to make him another victim of this Hitachiin’s charm.

Kaoru laughs and claps, so _so_ happy. It warms his heart.

Kyouya is glad no one’s around to watch him drown this fantastic feeling with his alcohol. Sometimes it seems his chest might burst from feeling too much, too strong, too warm. Kaoru produces that out of him, it’s disconcerting. Probably not too Ootori-like, but whatever. He has been fighting for his own destiny for enough time, wishing for this kind of sentiment.

Kaoru finally catches sight of him, and leaving his group of guests, makes his way towards the lonely Kyouya.

“You should join in.” He says, all smiles and alight eyes. “Look, even Mori is dancing!”

“I am _not_ dancing.”

Kaoru can’t stop the laughter. “Okay, okay…” He pauses, hands up in surrender, posture so soft, he’s having the time of his life.

And thanks to this, Kyouya knows it’s alright to advocate for parties and reunions where connections aren’t primordial. To be honest, they are here too, just not the kind of connections his Father could use.

“Are you having fun?” He asks out of the blue, wine making him a bit melancholic and loose. Kaoru tilts his head, inspecting him. “Are you not?” He tests.

“Kyouya.”

He nods, assuring something he doesn’t know how to address. “It looks like everyone is having fun.”

Kaoru breaks into a smile, too wide and too sincere. It makes indescribable emotions to revolve inside him. It should be comical, considering Kaoru is the bloodiest zombie of the place, clothes ragged and a fake knife stabbed in his abdomen. However, he looks almost adorable, innocent even.

“I am having fun. So much. Thank you, Kyouya.” The answer is hushed, intimate. If it weren’t filled with so much intention, Kyouya probably would have missed it under the loud music and mumbling conversations all around. “Thank you.”

“I didn’t do anything.”

“You always do something.”

He arches an eyebrow, disbelieving. “Excuse me?”

“It’s not a bad thing!” It’s a snort of a laugh, permissive and comfortable. “But you _are_ a master mind, after all. And I know you don’t really like Halloween or parties and here you are.” Kaoru bumps their shoulders together, as if shy to do anything to give their relationship away - he wants to find this funny because everyone here knows about them. “So thank you.” Kaoru finishes, cute smile in place. Again, a weird contrast against his costume.

“Nothing to thank me. _I didn’t do anything_.” He stresses the last part, smirking.

“Although you could have dressed up as something, you know? Even a silly vampire costume— or, I don’t know, a Queen to match up with Tamaki?”

Deadpan, he replies “Shut the fuck up, undead fashionista.”

This time, Kaoru’s laugh is way too loud attracting Hikaru’s and half the guests’ attention. He puts both hands on his mouth, trying to muffle it to no avail. Haruhi shakes her head and takes the opportunity to run away towards the bathroom for a moment or two.

When Kyouya looks away, he exchanges a look with Tamaki, another softie if he can say so. He’s smiling proudly, content with everything that’s happening around - past anguish long forgotten. It takes his breath away, Kyouya sometimes forgets that for all the cheerfulness in their teen years, there was a good deal of distress. And yet, they’ve overcome so much.

They are a family. Still. Loving so much.

Yes, Kyouya has no enthusiasm in his system when it comes to Halloween or parties. But he has all the enthusiasm when it comes to making Kaoru happy, when it comes to indulging their friends.

“Shut the fuck up, you drunk undead fashionista.” He murmurs and plants a kiss right on that painted mouth.

Kaoru doesn’t laugh this time, doesn’t shy away either. He reciprocates it fully, entwining his arms behind Kyouya’s neck.

“Thank you.” He whispers back before kissing him again.

Yes, this gathering is all about connections - just not the ones other Ootoris find useful. Kyouya does see merit in this.


End file.
